Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of computers and similar technologies, and in particular to software utilized in this field. Still more particularly, it relates to a method, system and computer-usable medium for sequencing Internet of Things (IoT) devices.
Description of the Related Art
It is known to communicate with and control many devices via the Internet. This communication and control is often referred to as the Internet of Things (IoT) and the devices are referred to as IoT devices. The IoT allows devices to be sensed and controlled remotely as well as to provide information based upon the type of IoT device across existing network infrastructure.
Many known devices require different sets of operations, button actuations and steps when configuring the devices. It can be difficult for users to remember these different sets of operations, etc. for the many devices with which a typical user interacts. Examples of devices which require different sets of operations include resetting the time on an automobile radio (e.g., which may be necessary twice per year for daylight savings), changing the time on alarm clocks, programming a digital video recorder (DVR), etc.